SRCK
by Taiski
Summary: The universe is vast, those within it run. They run towards things they want or away from what they fear. And when you run, you cross paths with others. What would happen if four running souls where to cross paths on a world far from their own. How will they adapt? Who will they meet? Will they even get along? Read to find out. AU with OCs. May have ships. (Title Pronounced Shark)


_**Tai: "Ok guys. Here's how this stories gonna go down. I'm going to have this be an au where Remnant is part of this big, Marvel Cinematic Universe inspired, universe. Where elements and people from other series do exist. As the summary said, the four members of team SRCK, pronounced Shark, have powers that normally wouldn't be in the RWBY universe, but I'm gonna do my best to mix them, so please keep that in mind. These four will have their own story arcs, and I'm gonna integrate those arcs into the canon of Volume 1 (possibly Volume 2) the best I can, so don't be afraid to add pointers and critiques to make sure I get it right. That being said, I'm going to post the trailers for these new characters first, so the real chapter one will most likely be chapter five, unless I decide to make chapter five an author's note or something. But I haven't decided that yet. The disclaimers of the trailers will most like spoil what powers the characters have, but I'm still going to make them as vague as possible in the chapter proper, because I fell like it. I think I'm rambling at this point, so I'll stop for now and add any other details at the ending blurb. Enjoy!**_

Text Key:

"Text"= Normal speech.

'Text'= Thoughts.

XXX= Scene breaks.

 **Disclaimer: Taiski** _ **does not**_ **own any of the following original content. Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P) own RWBY. Toei Company and Ishinomori Shotaro own Kamen Rider. This is a** _ **fictional, fan-made**_ **story with the** _ **intent of entertainment.**_ **Taiski owns his Ocs and the plot of this fan-made story.**

* * *

 **SRCK**

 _S Trailer_

Across a rocky desert, the form of a man atop a white and red motorcycle stripes burned over the sand. The sun was steadily setting over the horizon, and the fading light obscured the detail of the bike rider, though the round shape of his light green helmet was still visible. He slowed as he approached a large plateau, the blowing of his scarf slackening with the dwindling wind. Demounting the motorcycle, the figure lifted a bag from cycle's side and opened it. From the parcel, he pulled a rectangular device with a blue screen on the front. The rider moved the device in front of himself, pointing it at the plateau's side.

Moving along the rock-face, the rider tapped the screen, a series of hushed beeps drifted on the air, until the screen shifted to a pale green color. The rider smiled under his helmet, and opened his bag again. He returned the small device to the bag and removed a trio of disk-like gadgets. He set the gadgets in a triangle on the cliff face before him, each an equal distance from each other, and returned to his bike. After reattaching the bag to the cycle's side, he silently drifted the bike to the cliff face.

He backed his bike a fair distance away from the cliff and pulled a detonator from the bag and took a deep breath. 'Ok. This is it,' he thought, 'no more room for error. Not anymore.' The biker revved his bike and rocketed towards the cliff face. Dust flew from behind the back wheel as the rock grew closer, but the biker stayed the course. The gadgets set in the stone came into the biker's line of sight, and he readied the detonator.

Three small red lights blinked on rock face, and at that moment the rider clicked the detonator. The gadgets exploded, clearing away the stone of the cliff face hiding a secret doorway. The rider lowered his head closer to his bike and accelerated towards the secret door, effortlessly smashing through it unharmed.

XXX

The rider lifted his head to see he was surrounded by a group of men dress in black clothes with white spine and ribcage designs on the shirt and a mask, an emblem of a bird perched on a globe on their belts. The rider dismounted his bike again, and slowly walked forward. He popped his neck before motioning for the enemy men to bring it.

"Yee!" the costumed men cried as they charged the rider. The first man fell to the rider by a trio of punches to the chest, the second by a front kick to his face, and the third tried to stab the rider with a combat knife, only for the rider to grab him by the arm and throw him into the remaining four, knocking them out cold. The rider rolled his shoulders, causing his red scarf to slide around his neck, the tied end facing forward.

"Not again" the rider mumbled to himself, adjusting the scarf so the tied end was over his shoulder. The rider, in an instant, bent backwards, catching him self with his arm before he his the floor, as a series of bullets flew past. The rider heard the sound of more solders approaching, and flipped back, using his hand to push off the floor, landing on his feet and raised his hands in a ready pose.

XXX

In a room walled with various computers, a duo of those costumed men were typing commands into dashboards. The one to the left reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive, that looked like it had a snake spine on it, which he inserted into a computer tower and clicked a few keys. The words download in progress appeared on the screen in front of him, the progress bar stating it was 12% complete.

The second man turned to the door; he could have sworn he could hear the sound of an engine running. He stood up and walked towards the room door, placing his ear to the door. The engine sound was getting louder, and fast. Before the man could put two and two together, the doors burst open, sending him flying into his buddy at the computer. The rider's bike skidded to a stop and the rider dismounted.

"Just the room I've been looking for," he said to the unconscious men, "don't get up, I can get what I came for myself." The rider pulled up the screen showing the download, now at 99% complete. No. Make that 100% done. The rider removed the flash drive from the computer tower and put it in his bag.

"Now…" the rider asked no one in particular, "where are the important people?" The sound of hissing caught the rider's attention. Turning around, the rider came face to face with a woman in a snakeskin full body suit with a matching turban on her head. She looked to be in her late twenties, with striking green eyes and crimson red lips. Her sharpened nails scratched across the computer screens as she strolled slowly towards the rider, her hips swaying flirtatiously with each step. The rider rolled his neck and raised his fists. The seductress didn't seem to like that, for her face scrunched into a scowl.

"Now, Now," she breathed in a low, sultry, voice, "there is no need for that." She tried to lower the rider's hands with her own, but he pushed her away. "How ru-" she started to say before the rider decked her square in the face. Stumbling back, the siren hissed in pain.

"I remember saying that I was looking for the important people," the rider recalled. He popped his knuckles and swung his fist at the temptress again. This time, however, she grabbed his hand in her own, tightening her grip in spite. The rider was almost surprised, but he pulled his arm back and punched her again. The mystery woman released the rider's hand, but she jumped backward onto one of the tables, snarling like a rabid animal at the rider. He smirked under his helmet in response.

"You don't scare me, you never did," he said, "Just try and not be a waste of my time, ok?" The enemy woman's turban wiggled and wreathed as she continued to snarl, her green eyes radiating a blood red light. The headpiece ripped apart, revealing her head to bald, scaly, and covered in small holes. Her smooth skin wrinkled and tightened on her body, resulting her to become hag-like in appearance. Her eye sank into her face, becoming orbs of red light, her teeth sharpened into ghastly fangs, and her already sharp nails became long, bony claws.

The rider brought his arms up in defense as the snake woman lunged at him; the rider's arms, the two becoming stuck in a stand still, blocked the snake woman's claws. The rider swerved his body to the side, sending the snake woman away from him, she losing her footing in the process. The rider took that opportunity to kick the snake woman in the back, sending her crashing into the hallway. She caught herself with her hands before she could slam face first into the floor. Looking back, the snake woman saw the rider had gotten back onto his bike, and was revving it up.

"I'm felling generous," he told her, "So I'll give you a ten second head start." Braking into a sprint, the snake woman flew down the hallway, the rider not immediately following her, quietly counting down to zero.

XXX

The snake woman was breathing heavy as she made the corner. She saw a troop of the costume men standing ready, a makeshift barricade in front of them. The snake woman jumped over the barricade and fell to her knees of exhaustion upon landing. Two of the solders came to her side and helped her to her feet.

"You seem like you seen better days," a new voice noted. The snake woman looked up and saw a humanoid mosquito monster on the ceiling. She scowled as the mosquito man jumped to the floor. "I shall deal with the rider whilst you two get Hebiki Medousa-sama to safety," He ordered the two costumed men helping the snake woman.

"I don't need you to fight for me!" the snake woman, Hebiki Medousa, snarled. The mosquito monster threw his hairy hands in defense. "Hebiki Medousa-sama, please!" he said in a panic, "Kobura Otoko-sama ordered me to fetch you. You must meet with him at the Arch Bridge, immediately!" Hebiki Medousa's face softened at that, but quickly hardened as she turned away.

"Very well, Mosukirasu," she snapped, "I'll leave the rider to you." The two costumed men followed Hebiki Medousa as she walked off. Mosukirasu turned his attention towards down the hallway, as the sound of an engine revving began to grow louder. The rider quickly came into view, rocketing up the hall on his bike, before skidding to a stop a good distance away from the barricade. Mosukirasu snickered as he motioned to his costumed subordinates, one of which handed the bug man a rocket launcher.

The hallway became thick with tension as the rider and Mosukirasu stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. After what felt like hours past the rider spurred the throttle of his bike.

"There!" Mosukirasu shouted as he pulled the trigger, launching a rocket at the rider, which exploded the part of the hallway the rider was, in a fiery ball of explosive death. Mosukirasu and his troop began to laugh manically in victory…until the sound of a revving engine cried out.

"Impossible!" Mosukirasu exclaimed as the rider jumped out of the flames created by the rocket's explosion atop his bike. The flames slid harmlessly of the rider's green-clad body; every thing from the silver antenna on his helmet's forehead, to the wheels of his white and red cycle was unharmed by the explosion and subsequent flames.

The rider didn't stop though, using his speeding bike, the rider slammed into Mosukirasu and his troop, knocking them through the wall and into the next room. It was a garage, filled with a variety of vehicles, all of which had an emblem of a bird perched on a globe on them.

Mosukirasu shakily stood, his unconscious troops scattered around him. The rider got of his bike and approached the monster. Mosukirasu swung his black claws at the rider, who dodged and countered with an elbow jab to the mosquito's chest. Mosukirasu stepped back, but the rider grabbed him by the proboscis (that tube mouth they have) and pulled it, Mosukirasu screaming in pain at from the action. When the proboscis was stretched out, the rider lifted other arm up.

"Rider chop!" the rider shouted as he slammed his hand down, chopping Mosukirasu's proboscis clean off. Mosukirasu stumbled back, holding his face in pain. The mosquito monster opened his wings and took to the air in an attempt to escape.

"I'm going to finish this!" the rider exclaimed, "You won't escape!" The rider took a deep breath. "Rider…Jump!" he shouted, jumping straight into the air. Once at max height, the rider flipped himself forward, extended his right leg out and began to rapidly free fall towards Mosukirasu, who couldn't fly out of the way fast enough.

"Rider Kick!" the rider shouted before his extended foot stuck Mosukirasu square in the chest. The rider used Mosukirasu as a springboard and jumped of him, landing back on the ground. Mosukirasu himself crashed into one of the parked jeeps, crushing the metal haul like it was only paper. The rider approached the defeated monster, who was surprising still alive.

"Ok, you rejected lawyer," the rider said, "where's the Arch Bridge?" Mosukirasu flinched. "H-how do y-y k-know about t-that?" the crumbled mess stuttered. The rider smirked under his helmet. "This isn't the first Shocker base I've broken into," the rider explained, "and the last one had files on 'The Arch Bridge Project'." The red oval eyes of the rider's helmet stared straight at Mosukirasu. "I'll only ask one more time.," the rider said darkly, "Where. Is. It?" Mosukirasu was quiet for a minute, then he started to laugh manically.

"You really think I would betray Shocker?" he asked the rider. Said rider didn't respond. Instead he turned and walked away, stopping only to get his bike. "Where are you going?" Mosukirasu demanded.

"To the last room on the left," the rider answered, "that's where the bridge portal is, right?" Mosukirasu swallowed. "I already knew where it was," the rider said, "that room's the only room left in this God forsaken base of yours." Mosukirasu babbled an inaudible gibberish as the rider opened the door. "Enjoy exploding," the rider said nonchalantly as he pushed his bike out of the garage, the door closing behind him. Mosukirasu snarled his last breath. "Curse you…RIDER!" And then the mosquito exploded, a delayed reaction from the rider's kick.

XXX

He rider opened the door to the last room in the base. There before him stood a large metal archway, the center of which was swirling with energy. The rider opened his bag and pulled more of those exploding disk gadgets, which he placed all over the room, and a small photograph. He then pulled a detonator, but one with a timer. He set the time and placed it on the table next to the arch's control panel. The rider then pulled a normal detonator and flipped that detonator's switch.

Back in the computer room, exploding disks that had been placed there before, the rider used those 'five seconds' well, beeped before detonating. The computer room was reduced to rubble. Back at the portal room, the rider got back onto his bike and revved it up. Looking down at the picture, and sighed.

"Sorry big sis," he said, "I have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else." The rider put the photo back into his bag, and drove into the portal. Minutes after, the timed detonator hit zero, and the portal room was reduced to rubble in the ensuing explosion.

* * *

 _ **Tai: "And with that, trailer S is done. I know must be confused if you are unfamiliar with the Kamen Rider franchise. If you want to learn about the kamen rider I based this character on, go look up 'Kamen Rider 1971 opening' online. Near the end of the video, a narrator gives the basic summery of that show's plot. If you want to learn what the rider, his bike, the costumed foot soldiers, Hebiki Medousa, and/or Mosukirasu look like, go onto Google images, and enter into the search, the key words I have placed at the end of the page. I will be mixing elements of other series into this story, so it won't just be a RWBY/Kamen Rider AU. To find out the next series I'm going to mix, you will have to wait until trailer R, where I'll take you to a galaxy far, far away. Peace out!"**_

 _Enter 'kamen rider new ichigo' into Google for what the rider looks like, it will be the first image listed._

 _Enter 'kamen rider ichigo new cyclone' into Google for what the bike looks like, it will be the first image listed._

 _Enter 'kamen rider shocker new combatmen' into Google for what the costumed foot soldiers looks like, it will be the second image listed._

 _Enter 'snake woman medusa kamen rider manga' into Google for what the Hebiki Medousa looks like, it will be the first image listed._

 _Enter 'kamen rider mosquiras' into Google for what the Mosukirasu looks like, it will be the first image listed._

 **Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
